Sirius Black ein Leben nach der Hölle
by Reonar
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Sirius Black warum er seine Familie so sehr hasste. In diesem Teil geht es um sein Leben danach und ein wenig ... auch mal etwas mehr um Harry und seine Anstrengungen Voldemort zu besiegen


**Titel:** Sirius Black – Ein Leben nach der Hölle

**Autor:**Reonar

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:**Alles an Harry Potter gehört J.K.R. und nicht mir. Ich verdiene damit keinerlei Geld und schreibe diese Fanfiction einfach aus purem Spaß und Überschuss an Fantasie.

**Warnung:**Bisher noch keine nennenswerten, aber sie werden dazu kommen wenn sie auftauchen.

**Erklärungen:**

„_Text"**- normale Unterhaltungen / gesprochene Texte**_

‚_Text'**- ****Gedanken aller Charaktere**_

_/Anfang/ ... Text ... /Ende/**- Rückblick / Erinnerungen**_

Ein Leben nach der Hölle

Ein stetiges Pochen in der Schläfe ließ ihn gepeinigt aufstöhnen. „Eine Woche. Eine ganze Woche. Ich dachte schon ich müsste mir ein Bett aufstellen, bevor ich wieder wegkomme." Remus lachte leise. „Oh Tatze, tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht genossen, dass das Ministerium vor dir im Dreck kriecht." Ein bellendes Lachen erklang, welches in ein stöhnen überging. „Bring mich nicht zum lachen, Moony. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Sirius setzte sich auf und trank den Inhalt der Phiole, die Remus ihm reichte. „Danke mein Freund."

Das Pochen ließ nach und Sirius seufzte leise. „Das tut gut." Remus lächelte leicht. „Und, was ist los gewesen?" Sirius streckte sich wieder auf der Couch aus. „Ich glaube jeder Ministeriumsbeamte hat mir mindestens drei mal die Hand geschüttelt und sich entschuldigt."

Remus lachte. „Mir wurde in einer absolut beknackten Zeremonie mein Zauberstab übergeben. Am liebsten hätte ich alle zum Mond gehext. Dann bekam ich vom Zaubereiminister symbolisch eine Überweisung des Geldes. Dann haben mir alle über die Schulter geschaut, als ich mich als Animagus registriert habe. Als nächstes hatte ich hundert Gespräche über nicht ernst gemeinte Jobangebote mit Leuten, die ich nie wieder sehen werde.

Und dann konnten Harry und ich endlich meine Vormundschaft in Kraft setzten lassen und ihn adoptieren. Da ich mein Haus wieder habe, wollen Harry und ich morgen einziehen. Und dann kamt ihr und habt uns zum Anwalt von James und Lily geschleppt."

_**/Am Tag zuvor/**_

_Sirius umarmte Harry, der von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlte. Sie waren gerade aus dem Büro für Familienangelegenheiten gekommen, wo sie die Adoption von Harry geklärt hatten. „Hey Dad." Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an und lachte dann leise. "Na, mein Sohn. Wir können morgen in mein Haus ziehen." Harry bekam große Augen. „Den Grimauldplatz?" Sirius lachte. „Nein, da ziehen wir sicher nicht hin. Ich habe ein Haus gehabt, nachdem ich bei deinen Großeltern ausgezogen bin. Sie konnten es wegen meinem Hauselfen nicht verkaufen. Er ist an mich gebunden und an das Haus, so war es sicher."_

_Harry nickte erleichtert. „Okay." Er strahlte nun wieder. „Schau mal, da sind Remus und die anderen." Sirius drehte sich um und hob die Braue. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Remus sah beleidigt aus. „Sollen wir wieder gehen?" Jeallous lachte und knuffte Remus. „Seid nicht so kindisch."_

_Sirius machte nun auf empört. „Ich bin nicht kindisch." Und trat dabei stampfend mit dem Fuß auf. Harry lachte und Remus schnaubte verächtlich und Sirius grinste. „Hey, ihr Trödler. Der Anwalt wartet auf uns." Meinte Jupiter schimpfend und Harry sah sie fragend an. „Welcher Anwalt?" Castor wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Deiner."_

_Harry machte ein etwas dümmliches Gesicht. „Wie meiner?" Jupiter lachte leise. „Der deiner Eltern. Wir konnten den Termin der Testamentseröffnung von deinem Geburtstag auf heute verschoben, da ihr an deinem Geburtstag ja verhindert wart." Harry nickte verstehend und ging dann neben Sirius und von den anderen umringt zu dem Anwalt. Sirius seufzte leise. „Dabei hab ich mich auf ein schönes Nickerchen gefreut." Cole packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit. „Maul nicht rum, schlafen kannste wenn du tot bist." Sirius schnaufte und Harry lachte._

_Harry sag sich in der magischen Kanzlei um und saß ein wenig unruhig zwischen Sirius und Remus. „Ah, Mr. Potter. Es freut mich sie wieder zusehen. Mein Name ist Jonathan Connors." Begrüßte ihn ein älterer Herr, mit Smaragdgrüner Robe und silbernem Haar. „Das letzte mal als ich sie gesehen habe, wurde dieses Foto hier gemacht." Er deutete auf ein Bild an der Wand, wo Sirius Harry als Baby im Arm hatte und seine Mutter und sein Vater standen rechts und links von ihnen. „Das war der Tag ihrer Taufe. Ich habe mich sehr über die Einladung gefreut gehabt. Schließlich bin ich James Taufpate gewesen."_

_Connors musterte dann die anderen. „Ah ja ... Mr. Lupin, es freut mich, dass es ihnen wieder gut geht." Alle sahen Remus fragend an, doch der schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Cole, mein Junge, mit dir muss ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen Sprechen. Meine kleine Enkelin ist furchtbar traurig, weil du dich nicht meldest."_

_Cole grinste leicht. „Das ist unvermeintlich, denn ich bereite eine Überraschung zu ihrem Geburtstag vor." Connors lächelte. „Guter Junge." Er wandte sich an Jeallous. „Die kleine Jelly, endlich unter der Haube? Nein? Der richtige war wohl verhindert bisher?" Er linste zu Sirius und schmunzelte. Dann baute er sich vor Deamon, Castor und Jupiter auf. „Haben die werten Herren Potter es doch mal wieder geschafft mich zu besuchen?" Die drei umarmten ihn lachend._

_„__So, nun zu dir tu nicht gut." Schnaufte er und drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Schön, dass du endlich wieder frei bist, Sirius." Sirius umarmte Connors ebenfalls und lächelte. „Wie geht es dir Jonathan?" Der alte lachte. „Prächtig mein Junge, prächtig."_

_Er führte sie in sein Büro, wo es sich alle bequem machten und bot ihnen dann Getränke an. „Fein, wie ihr wisst, geht es um Lilys und James Testament. Da Harry vor kurzem 16 Jahre alt geworden ist, darf ich es nun öffnen." Connors griff nach einer Aktentasche und holte eine dicke Pergamentrolle hervor. Er sah Harry an. „Tropfe bitte einen tropfen blut auf das Siegel, Harry."_

_Harry sah ihn fragend an und tat es dann. Er ritzte sich den Finger ganz leicht an und tropfte einen Tropfen Blut auf das Siegel, welches sofort zerbröselte. Connors entrollte das Pergament. „Danke, Harry." Dann fing er an zu lesen._

_„**Harry, wenn du heute mit 16 Jahren hier sitzt, hat Sirius Plan nicht funktioniert und du hast aber zu unserer Freude überlebt. Trotz dieses kurzen Briefes an dich, vertrauen wir ihm heute unser Leben an, denn er ist unser bester Freund und der Plan ist wie immer genial.**_

_**Da du dies hier aber hörst hat es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktioniert und Voldemort hat uns getötet. Wir hoffen dennoch, dass unser Geheimniswahrer und Freund, Peter Pettigrew, überlebt hat.**_

_**Harry, deine Mum und ich lieben dich über alles und sind Sirius sehr dankbar, dass er dich zu sich genommen und aufgezogen hat. Du sitzt hier im Kreis unserer Familie und engsten Freunde. Remus, Cole, Castor, Deamon und Jupiter, die Sirius und Jeallous hoffentlich endlich verkuppelt und verheiratet haben."**_

_Jeallous und Sirius wurden synchron rot, während die anderen nur vergnügt lachten. Harry lächelte, obwohl er Tränen in den Augen hatte._

_„**Wenn dem nicht so ist, bitten wir dich ihnen zu helfen. Die zwei sind wie füreinander geschaffen, auch wenn sie es bisher nicht gerafft haben.**_

_**Harry, Jonathan hat einige Briefe von uns für dich, die deine Mum und ich geschrieben haben, seit deiner Geburt, für den Fall das uns mal etwas geschehen sollte. Du bist nun alt genug sie zu lesen und zu verstehen. Wir lieben dich über alles.**_

_**Mum und Dad."**_

_Connor räusperte sich kurz. „Nun zum eigentlichen Testament." Alle nickten und hatten Tränen in den Augen und wirkten sehr traurig._

_„**Wir, James und Lily Potter vererben unser Vermögen im Vollbesitz unserer geistigen- und magischen Kräfte wie folgt:**_

_**Ich, Lily Evans-Potter, vererbe Remus J. Lupin das Lebenslange Nutzungs- und Aufenthaltsrecht für das Haus in der Nähe von Sirius' Blacks Haus in Schottland, mit den drei Hauselfen, der Einrichtung und dem dazugehörigem Grundstück. **_

_**Das Haus bleibt im Besitz der Potter Familie. Sollte Remus J. Lupin irgendwann einmal Nachkommen haben, so erhalten sie ebenfalls das Nutzungs- und Aufenthaltsrecht.**_

_**Ferner erhält Remus J. Lupin von mir, Lily Evans-Potter einen Betrag von 60.000 Galleonen."**_

_Remus schluckte leicht und lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Pfiffig." Meinte Sirius. "Lily ist keine Reinblütige Hexe, wenn sie dir etwas vererbt, kann es dir keiner absprechen." Remus nickte._

_„**Wir, Lily und James Potter, vererben:**_

_**Cole Lupin, einen Betrag von 60.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Jeallous Lupin, einen Betrag von 60.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Castor Potter, die drei Firmen, denen er vorsteht und einen Betrag von 15.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Deamon Potter, die zwei Firmen, denen er in der Muggelwelt und die zwei Firmen, denen er in der Zaubererwelt vorsteht. Ferner erhält er einen Betrag von 15.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Maya L.-Potter, einen Betrag in Höhe von 30.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Jupiter Potter, den Titel und das Amt des Graf Potters und einen Betrag in Höhe von 70.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Der Orden des Phönix, einen Betrag von 1.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Das St. Mungos Hospital, einen Betrag von 10.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, einen Betrag in der Höhe von 30.000.000 Galleonen, zur Unterstützung von Mittellosen Kindern, Halbblütigen Kindern und zur Anschaffung von neuen Lehrmitteln und Aufstockung der Bibliothek.**_

_**Severus Snape, einen Betrag von 700.000 Galleonen zur Erforschung eines Heilmittels gegen Lycantrophie**_

_**Die Stiftung von Romeo Black, zur Unterstützung von Waisenkinder erhält einen Betrag in Höhe von 10.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Cameron Black, einen Betrag von 60.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Tear Iron Black, einen Betrag von 60.000 Galleonen. Zusätzlich erhält er das Amt und den Titel des Graf Blacks und das dazugehörige Vermögen in Höhe von 17.000.000 Galleonen. Ferner erhält er, zur Unterstützung der Duellanten Gilde, einen Betrag von 40.000.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Sirius Iron Black, erhält den Titel und das Amt des Lord Blacks mit dem dazugehörigen Vermögen in Höhe von 100.000.000 Galleonen. Ferner erhält er einen Betrag von 1.000.000 Galleonen."**_

_Connors trank einen Schluck Wasser. „So, nun kommt nur noch unser Junger Mr. Potter." Er stellte sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch._

_"**Harry James Potter, erbt von James Potter das Amt und den Titel des Lord Potter. Ferner erbt er das Amt und den Titel des Lord Gryffindor.**_

_**Das Vermögen der Gryffindor beläuft sich auf 366.000.000 Galleonen, 170.000.000 Galleonen in Sickeln und 37.430.000 Galleonen in Knuts. Die Grundstücke der Gryffindors haben einen Wert in Höhe von 65.770.000 Galleonen.**_

_**Er erbt das Vermögen der Potters in Höhe von 540.300.000 Galleonen, 126.400.000 Galleonen in Sickeln und 44.100.310 Galleonen in Knuts.**_

_**Das Vermögen in der Muggelwelt beläuft sich auf 918.766.346 Pfund.**_

_**Häuser in der Zaubererwelt im Wert von 14.510.588 Galleonen.**_

_**Häuser in der Muggelwelt im Wert von 19.856.594 Pfund.**_

_**Firmenanteile in der Zaubererwelt im Wert von 13.746.873.060 Galleonen.**_

_**Firmenanteile in der Muggelwelt im Wert von 28.257.461.200 Pfund."**_

_Alle blicke ruhten auf Harry, dessen Augen immer größer geworden waren, da er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus kam. Er reagierte sehr ruhig und viel zur Belustigung aller in Ohnmacht. Siris fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest und grinste._

_Als er wieder zu sich kam lag Harry auf der Couch und Sirius hockte auf dem Boden neben ihm und grinste ihn an. „Na, wieder wach?" Harry atmete tief durch. „Hab ich das Testament geträumt?" Fragte er und Sirius lachte leise. „Nein, das war wirklich dein Erbe. Du bist nun einer der reichsten Jungs der Welt und auf dem Heiratsmarkt sehr begehrt."_

_Harry seufzte. „Du findest das lustig, oder?" Sirius nickte grinsend und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Wird schon." Er stand auf und half Harry auch auf die Beine._

_Connors saß an seinem Tisch, hatte einige Schatullen vor sich stehen. Sirius zog Harry mit sich zurück zu den anderen, die noch immer recht belustigt Harry ansahen. Connors deutete auf eine Schatulle, die geöffnet war und mit grünem Samt gefüllt war, auf dem ein silberner Ring, bestehend aus zwei Schlangen, die sich umeinander wanden und in ihren Mäulern einen schwarzen Onyx hielten, lag. Daneben lag ein Dolch, um dessen silberne Klinge sich diese Schlangen ebenfalls wanden und der Griff bestand vollständig aus schwarzem Onyx und hatte nur feine silberne Verzierungen daran._

_Sirius nahm den Dolch und steckte sich den Ring a den Ringfinger, ritzte sich die andere Hand mit dem Dolch etwas ein und tropfte das blut auf den schwarzen Onyx des Rings. Der Onyx leuchtete leicht auf und der Ring passte sich perfekt an Sirius Finger an und auf dem Onyx erschien das Wappen der Blacks und blieb dann dort zu sehen._

_„Lord Black." Meinte Connors feierlich und neigte den Kopf respektvoll. Sirius grinste ein wenig verlegen und schob den Dolch in die Scheide, die neben der Schatulle gelegen hatte und befestigte diese an seinem Gürtel. Connors wandte sich nun Harry zu und schob diesem zwei Schatullen zu._

_In der ersten Schatulle lag ein goldener Ring, bestehend aus einem Greifen (geflügelten Löwen) und einem Phönix, die in Schnauze und Schnabel einen roten Rubin hielten. Harry nahm den Dolch, mit dem Rubingriff und goldener Klinge und Verzierungen, um die sich ebenfalls Greif und Löwe wanden._

_Auch Harry steckte sich den Ring an und ritzte sich den Finger ein und tröpfelte etwas Blut darauf. Der Rubin leuchtete und das Wappen Gryffindors erschien. „Lord Gryffindor." Harry errötete lächelnd und nahm dann den zweiten Ring und war etwas unsicher. Sirius deutete verstohlen auf seinen kleinen Finger, neben dem Gryffindor Ring._

_Harry steckte sich dort den Ring aus der zweiten Schatulle an. Ein goldener Ring, bestehend aus dem Greifen und einem Drachen, die ebenfalls einen Rubin in ihren Schnauzen hielten. Harry ritzte sich mit dem entsprechenden Dolch den Finger nochmals an und tropfte das Blut auf den Rubin. Sofort leuchtete er auf, passte sich wie der andere an und zeigte nun das Wappen der Potters._

_Connors schob noch drei Schatullen zu ihnen. „Dies sind die Sigelringe der Grafen Potter, Gryffindor und Black." Erklärte er. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wer bekommt den Grafen Gryffindor Titel?" Connors lächelte leicht. „Lord Potter, sie werden sicher jemand passenden finden." Meinte er gutmütig. „Aber den Titel des Graf Potters können sie gleich verleihen." Connors deutete auf Jupiter._

_„Hey, seht euch das an." Meinte Jeallous. Auf dem Schreibtisch von Connors waren zwei Schwerter erschienen. „Wo kommen die denn her." Harry beugte sich darüber. „Also das war bisher in Professor Dumbledors Büro." Meinte er. „Woher weißt du dass denn?" Fragte Jupiter. Harry grinste. „Weil ich es in meinem zweiten Jahr aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen und den Basilisken Slytherins damit erlegt habe."_

_Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn verblüfft an und Harry wurde prompt wieder rot. „Das andere Schwert hing eigentlich im Kaminzimmer in Potters Place." Meinte Sirius. „Es ist das Schwert des Lord Potters." Harry sah ihn an. „Potters Place?" Sirius nickte. „Jepp, das Haus deiner Familie. Das erste Haus deiner Familie. Und der allgemeine Wohnsitz. Nur deine Mum fand es ein wenig ... zu Voluminös und dann wo Voldemort sie jagte sind deine Eltern nach Godrics Hollow gezogen. Wenn du es noch nicht weißt, ist dass der Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor. Er ist auch dort bestattet worden."_

_Harry nickte leicht und schob beide Schwerter in ihre Scheiden und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er den Ring des Grafen und zog den Dolch des Lord Potters und steckte den Ring an Jupiters Finger. Dann ritzte Harry Jupiters Finger an und tropfte das Blut auf den Ring. Nun ritzte sich Harry seinen Finger zum dritten mal an und tropfte ebenfalls etwas Blut auf den roten Juwel und der nahm das Wappen der Potters an._

_„Was muss ich eigentlich als Lord ... wie nenn ich mich jetzt eigentlich?" Die anderen lachten vergnügt. „Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor?" Schlug Jupiter vor. „Harry James Gryffindor, Lord Potter?" Meinte Castor hilfreich. „Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor, oder Gryffindor Potter?" Schlug Deamon vor. „ihr seid nicht sehr hilfreich." Protestierte Harry._

_„Wie wäre es mit Harry Potter." meinten Remus und Sirius im Chor. „Ja, das ist gut, der ist auch so schon berühmt genug." Murmelte Harry zustimmend. Die anderen lachten vergnügt. „War das alles?" Fragte Sirius, der ein wenig müde aussah und nach hause wollte._

_Connors nickte. „Sicher, sobald die Papiere alle unterzeichnet worden sind." Das war dann auch schnell erledigt und sie verabschiedeten sich von Connors und machten sich auf den Weg zurück._

_**/Rückblick Ende/**_

Jeallous betrat das Zimmer und Remus lächelte sie an. „Er ist total erledigt und schläft wie ein Baby." Meinte er. Sie nickte. „Das Testament und alles hat ihn sicher fertig gemacht. Aber ich hoffe es geht ihm bald besser." Meinte Sie. „Das wird es ganz sicher, jetzt, wo er Harry bei sich haben kann." Meinte Remus.

Jeallous strich Sirius durchs Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst, auch wenn er mich immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte mit seinen Aktionen." Murmelte sie. „Vielleicht solltet ihr es noch mal miteinander versuchen." Schlug Remus vor. „Meinst du er will mich noch?" Remus lachte leise.

„Die Frage ist doch, willst du ihn denn noch? Dass er dich will ist keine Frage." Jeallous stand auf und umarmte Remus sanft. „Du bist einer der besten Brüder, die man sich wünschen kann." Er lachte leise. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, über alles geliebtes Schwesterlein." Meinte er und neigte den Kopf.


End file.
